


Sketchy Creeper

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want?  Absolutely not, never.  But need?  Yeah, I kind of do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchy Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "peeping tom"

“Hey,” Tony had said, a week ago. “I’ve got some things I’m working on, for Stark Industries. And you know I trust you, Steve, with anything and everything I’ve got going, but it’s incorporating some specialized government something-or-other, and Pepper made me promise that absolutely nobody would be in the lab while I’m working.”

Steve had smiled. “So you want me to stay out of the lab until you’re done?”

“Want? Absolutely not, never. But need? Yeah, I kind of do. Or Pepper will kill me.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that,” Steve had agreed, and pulled Tony in for a brief kiss before the genius disappeared back into his lab.

Which was the last time Steve saw him for two whole days.

Pepper, who was also in on the project, had come by to check on him, and she’d promised that Tony had actually eaten the meals Steve had left with Dummy for him. The third day, Steve was scheduled to help with training at the new SHIELD academy, and he’d fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow that night. Hours later, he felt the bed dip as Tony got in beside him, but Steve could only manage enough conscious thought to pull him closer, glad Tony was sticking to his promise of never going more than two nights not sleeping in his own bed, and when Steve woke the next morning, he was alone.

Tony was busy, Steve understood that. But it didn’t mean he didn’t still miss him. A lot. Breakfast with the team just wasn’t the same without Tony slumped in the chair next to him, drinking his coffee and stealing bits of pancake from Steve’s plate. After he’d finished eating, Steve grabbed his sketchbook, thinking vaguely about going out onto the roof, then he paused.

The main wall to Tony’s lab was made of glass, and while most of his actual working space was farther back, Steve knew that Tony kept his coffee maker and a lot of his tools in the area right in front of the door. Smiling, Steve snagged a blanket and pillow from the couch, and headed down to the hallway outside the lab.

There was a little alcove in one corner that turned out to be pretty comfortable, with just the right light, and Steve leaned his head against the wall, watching Tony come and go to his coffee pot, white t-shirt increasingly dirty each time he passed. He didn’t try to draw anything specific, just ended up with a kind of motion study, little sketches of Tony’s shifting form as he moved.

Steve spent the rest of the morning there and most of the afternoon, making sketches and listening to the _thump_ of Tony’s music through the walls. He wasn’t quite as obsessive as Tony— he went back upstairs for dinner and to sleep in an actual bed— but he came right back down the next morning, bringing his breakfast with him.

He was absorbed in a sketch, of Butterfingers, this time, since he’d just rolled past, when a shadow fell over his paper.

“So, you’re the creeper,” said Tony, smiling down at him. “I thought I spotted somebody out here, but…”

“You were too absorbed in your work to really notice?” Steve suggested, smiling back. “I know you’re busy, but I just wanted to see you. But I can go, if you want.”

The genius paused, considering. “Can I come out and kiss you, sometimes?” he asked.

Steve laughed. “Anytime you like, Tony.”

THE END


End file.
